


the prettiest sight to see

by brahe



Series: brahe's 2017 advent bingo [25]
Category: Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: Dancing, Fluff, M/M, Wartime, ac2017, adventchallenge, holiday fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-25
Updated: 2017-12-25
Packaged: 2019-02-22 06:27:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 565
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13161171
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/brahe/pseuds/brahe
Summary: Holiday celebrations in wartime are a rare commodity on the Outer Rim warfront, Obi-Wan knows. But then Anakin had tumbled into his life and Ahsoka after him, and Obi-Wan finds himself on a backwater planet celebrating Life Day on a battlefield.





	the prettiest sight to see

**Author's Note:**

> annnnd we're done! 25 fics completed. at the end, I'm not sure whether or not I enjoyed this challenge. it probably wasn't a great decision to do this during finals and all that, and I didn't really like having to post something I didn't think was good. also didn't love about a third of these prompts. on the other hand, I'm really pleased with how some of these stories came out and I've been wanting to do an advent challenge for a while, so cross that off my bucket list.
> 
> this is for the prompt "star" which I struggled the most with. There's kind of no plot, just some holiday fluff. It's hella short cuz I ended up playing drunk mario kart with my mom and my cousin until like 2am oops

Holiday celebrations in wartime are a rare commodity on the Outer Rim, Obi-Wan knows, from many years out here watching the dates change and nothing else. He and Qui-Gon had always done something small and quiet, a tiny piece of home so far away. And then Anakin had tumbled into Obi-Wan's life, and Ahsoka after him, and Obi-Wan finds himself on a backwater planet hanging on the edge of the galaxy with a tent decorated for Life Day.

The troopers were quick to take to the idea, happy for a respite from fighting, and Obi-Wan agreed rather quickly as well, much to Anakin's surprise. He had asked one night a few weeks ago,

"So, Rex, Ahsoka, and I were talking about doing a Life Day thing," he said. Obi-Wan had hummed, barely looking up from the holo reports.

"Sounds like a good idea," he agreed.

Anakin continued. "And I know you might not be super for it - wait, really?"

"Of course. Maintaining morale is a key part of running an infantry," he told Anakin. "Life Day is an important holiday." 

"I...had thought that would've been harder," Anakin had said. "I had a speech and everything."

"Did Ahsoka write it?"

"I'll have you know I wrote more than two-thirds of it."

"Oh, really? How's it go, then?"

Needless to say, Obi-Wan agreed to decorations and a party, and Life Day dawns quietly on their encampment until Fives takes the star from the tiny tree they covered in makeshift ornaments, and half the infantry chases him around the camp for an hour.

Anakin comes up beside Obi-Wan, hand on his shoulder. "Still a good idea?" he asks jokingly, lopsided grin on his face, before heading into the fray. Obi-Wan shakes his head, but he smiles at the commotion. The loudest sound in this barren valley today is laughter - how can that be anything other than a good idea?

 

The star has been recovered and replaced by lunch, and instead singing and dancing have taken over, drinking songs and barroom dances shouted over clapping hands and stomping feet. Ahsoka leads at least half of them, and Obi-Wan laughs at the scandalous affront on Anakin's face.

"She's - how? Who taught these to her?  She's only - Obi-Wan, stop laughing! This is serious!"

Obi-Wan leans into Anakin, laughter in his tone. "Relax, Anakin," he says, "you'll learn to handle it. I did!"

Anakin pouts. "I'm fairly certain I was never singing drinking songs," he says. "Or leading them."

Obi-Wan raises an eyebrow. "I suppose that's true. You excelled at giving me a heart attack in every _other_ way."

Anakin crosses his arms and watches Ahsoka with a frown that rather quickly dissolves into a smile.

"It's good to see her happy, isn't it?" Anakin says.

"You, too," Obi-Wan agrees, bumps his shoulder against Anakin's. He sees Anakin smile, and squeezes his hand when Anakin threads their fingers together.

"Come on," Anakin says, tugging Obi-Wan after him. "Dance with me."

"I'm not sure that's a good idea," Obi-Wan shakes his head, but he's following Anakin anyway.

"You'll be fine," Anakin tells him, turns around so both their hands are clasped between them. "I know you know the steps," he laughs, "and the words."

"That was one time!" Obi-Wan exclaims, and then the song begins and they're dancing in between Ahsoka and their soldiers, this cold rock lively if only for today. 


End file.
